Make Me Forget
by articcat621
Summary: Takes place during "Still." A little bit of release that both Daryl and Beth needed.


A/N: I hope you all enjoy this smutty Bethyl. A huge thanks to SweetTale4U for providing the inspiration for this fic. Check out her stuff, she's got a fabulous Harry Potter Walking Dead crossover thing going on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead and never will... unfortunately. (If I did, Dale and Hershel would still be alive... just saying!)

* * *

**_Make Me Forget_**

Beth watched Daryl from where he sat across from her. The past few days had been rough on both of them… She understood that, but she was so sick of Daryl acting like nothing ever bothered him. He was human too, wasn't he? So then why didn't he hurt like she did? It wasn't fair.

She took a sip of her moonshine, trying not to wince at its alcohol taste. The stuff was nasty, but she wasn't going to stop drinking it. She just wanted to forget everything… Maggie… her father… all of it.

She started the game. "I've never shot a crossbow. So now you drink."

"Ain't much of a game," he muttered, bringing the Mason jar to his lips.

"That was a warm-up. Now you go," she said, gesturing to him.

"Um, I don't know." He looked around the room, avoiding her gaze.

Beth inwardly sighed. Why was he going to be such a party pooper? "Just say the first thing that pops into your head."

"I've never been out of Georgia," he answered almost immediately.

"Really? Okay, good one." Beth took a sip. She was starting to get used to the bitter taste. "I've never been drunk and did something I regretted." As soon as she saw the pain flash in his eyes, she regretted her words.

He silently took a sip, a long sip. "I've done a lot of things," he murmured after a moment.

Beth wanted to ask more but refrained. "Your turn," she said.

"I've never been on vacation."

Beth arched her brow. "What about camping?"

"No," he shook his head. "That was just something I had to learn to hunt."

Beth frowned. It seemed that with every word, Daryl sunk deeper and deeper into the darkness. She knew she was blessed to have a happy childhood, but this… Pity filled her.

"Your dad teach you?" she asked, knowing she was stepping into tricky territory.

"Mm-hmm." He turned and gazed out the dusty window.

"Okay," Beth replied with a shrug. She took a drink. "I've never been in jail."

Daryl just looked at her.

She flushed. "I mean as a prisoner." She tried to push all thoughts of the prison from her mind. She was drinking to forget all that, not remember it.

Daryl continued to stare at her. Beth squirmed, really regretting her suggestion to play the game.

"Is that what you think of me?" he asked after a moment.

"I didn't mean anything serious," she quickly said. "I just though, you know, like the drunk tank. Even my dad got locked up for that back then."

"Drink up."

"Wait," Beth said. "Prison guard. Were you a prison guard before?" It was a silly guess, but she wanted to know. She just had to know what he did before it all went to hell.

"No," Daryl answered curtly.

Beth let out a sigh. "It's your turn again."

He stood. "I'm gonna take a piss." He walked away, throwing the Mason jar to the ground.

"You have to be quiet," Beth called after him.

"I can't hear you, I'm taking a piss!" he shouted.

"Daryl, don't talk so loud," Beth pleaded. What if the walkers heard him?

"What? Are you my chaperone now?" he called over his shoulder.

She averted her gaze, not wanting to see him urinate.

As Daryl zipped up his fly, he turned to her. "It's my turn, right?"

Beth bit her lip, regretting her suggestion to drink. She was an idiot for doing so.

"I've never, er, eaten frozen yogurt. Never had a pet pony. Never got nothing from Santa Claus. Never relied on anyone for protection before," he ranted, moving about angrily. "Hell, I don't think I've ever relied on anyone for anything!" he shouted.

"Daryl," Beth said, trying to calm him.

"Never sung out in front of a big group out in public like everything was fun," he continued. "Like everything was a big game." He turned away from her, shaking in his anger. "I sure as hell never cut my wrists looking for attention."

Beth's eyes widened, feeling as if he had just slapped her in the face. Before she could say anything, there was a thud. The walker outside started making noise.

"Sounds like our friend out there is trying to call all of his buddies." Daryl kicked a bucket.

"Daryl, just shut up!" Beth pleaded.

He turned to her, a maddening look in his eyes. "Hey, you never shot a crossbow before? I'm gonna teach you right now." He took his bow off his back and approached her.

Beth tried to move away from him but he was too quick. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her up right.

"Come on, it's gonna be fun." He dragged her outside.

"We should stay inside. Daryl, cut it out!" Beth cried, trying to pull out of his grasp. "Daryl!"

"Dumbass." He aimed his crossbow. "Come here, dumbass." He shot, hitting the walker in the chest.

"Daryl," Beth said, trying to get him to stop.

"You want to shoot?"

"I- I don't know how," Beth said. Daryl approached her, wrapping his arm across her chest. She was stuck in his ironlike grip.

"It's easy. Here, right corner." She struggled as he tried to place the bow on her hands. He shot it off, the arrow went flying. It missed.

"Let's practice later," Beth cried, pushing him away from her.

"Come on, it's fun," Daryl said, reloading the bow.

"Just stop it," Beth pleaded. "Daryl!"

"Come here." He wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her flush against his body. "Eight ball."

"Just kill it!" she shrieked.

He shot, missing again. He released her and walked forward a bit.

"Come here, Greene. Let's pull these out. Get a little more target practice."

The zombie was pinned to the tree, its hands reaching out towards Daryl.

Beth rushed forward, pulling out her knife. She stabbed the walker right in the head.

Daryl turned to her, fury on his face. "What the hell you do that for? I was having fun."

Beth shook his head, feeling disgusted. She was disgusted at his behavior… it was abominable. But she was disgusted at herself; too, for letting her feelings for him get in the way. She cursed herself for enjoying those brief seconds in his arms, even though the situation was bad.

"No, you were being a jackass," she argued with him. Tears welled up in her eyes. "If anyone found my dad-"

"Don't!" he cut her off. "That ain't remotely the same." He took a few steps towards her.

"Killing them is not supposed to be fun," Beth said, shaking her head.

"What do you want from me, girl, huh?" he approached even closer, his face mere inches from her.

_You,_ her traitorous mind whispered.

"I want you to stop acting like you don't give a crap about anything," Beth shouted. "Like nothing we went through matters." She could feel the tears pool in the corner of her eyes. "Like none of the people we lost meant anything to you." She shook her head. "It's bullshit!"

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know," Beth countered stubbornly.

"You don't know nothing," Daryl retorted, his voice cracking.

"I know you look at me and you just see another dead girl," Beth spat out. That's all she was to him… she didn't mean nothing to him while he meant everything to her. "I'm not Michonne. I'm not Carol. I'm not Maggie. I've survived and you don't get it 'cause I'm not like you or them. But I made it and you don't get to treat me like crap just because you're afraid."

Daryl leaned closer, peering into her brown eyes. "I ain't afraid of nothing."

Beth swallowed, wishing she had something to wet her throat with. "I remember," she began, "when that little girl came out of the barn after my mom."

Daryl stared at her.

"You were like me." Her voice cracked. "And now God forbid you ever let anybody get too close."

"Too close, huh?" His body was practically touching hers. "You know all about that. You lost two boyfriends and you can't even shed a tear."

Beth trembled, her hands shaking. _They were just distractions to keep me from what I couldn't have… you._

"Your whole family's gone, and all you can do is just go out looking for hooch like some dumb college bitch."

His words stung. Beth had a small hope that Maggie was still alive but that hope was slowly slipping away. "Screw you," she spat. "You don't get it."

"No, you don't get it. Everyone we know is dead!" he yelled in her face.

"You don't know that!" Beth cried out. He had no right to say such horrible things! No right at all!

"Might as well be, 'cause you ain't never gonna see them again."

Beth let out a shaky sob, unable to hold herself back anymore.

"Rick." Daryl shook his head. "You ain't never gonna see Maggie again!"

"Daryl, just stop," Beth begged. She reached out to try and touch him.

"No!" He shrugged off her hand. He walked a few steps away from her. "The Governor rolled right up to our gates."

Beth stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Maybe if I wouldn't have stopped looking. Maybe 'cause I gave up, that's on me."

She could only bit her lip. She knew Daryl felt something deep down and now she knew what it was. He blamed himself for everyone's death.

"Daryl," Beth whispered, moving towards him.

"No," he said, jerking his arm from her grasp once more. She could hear how close he was to crying. "And your dad," he whispered. "Maybe… maybe I could have done something."

Beth rushed forward, throwing her arms around him. She hugged him tightly, pressing her face into his back. She cried as she hugged him and from the slight shake of his body, she knew he was crying too.

Daryl bowed his head and cried.

Beth shakily pressed a kiss to his shoulder. She continued to cry. She cried for her father and for Maggie… she cried for everyone who was gone. She kissed the back of his arm, causing him to abruptly turn around.

"Stop that," he murmured, too weak to yell.

"Please," Beth whispered. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Daryl tried to pull away, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and held her there. "Please," she begged once more. "Make me forget."

"S'not right," he mumbled, trying to pry her off of him.

"Forget my age," Beth begged. "It doesn't matter… rules like that don't matter anymore."

"I couldn't… your father-"

"Would want me to safe and happy," Beth interrupted. "Daryl, you give me both of those things," she whispered.

"After how I just treated you?" He shook his head. "I can't, Beth."

"Please!" Beth cried. "I'll get down on my hands and knees and beg if that's what it takes." She dropped to the ground, looking up at him. Her eyes were wide as she silently pleaded with him.

"Beth, stop," Daryl said, taking a step back. "You don't know what you're asking."

"I do, though," she said. "Please."

Daryl shook his head. He wouldn't give in… he couldn't.

"Please," Beth continued to beg. "All I can see is their faces," she whispered. "Every time I close my eyes, I see their faces and hear their screams." She looked up at him. "Make it go away."

Daryl hesitated. Beth, seeing he was about to give on, scrambled to her feet. She threw herself at him, pressing her lips against his. He didn't respond at first but after some gentle coaxing on her part, he eventually parted his lips. Her tongue slid into his mouth, exploring the new territory slowly. Daryl's arms came up around her, holding her in a protective embrace.

He tasted like musk and dirt and moonshine. It was pure Daryl. He tasted like everything she had dreamed.

Eventually, the two of them broke apart. Gathering her courage, Beth looked up at him. "I want you."

He froze for a moment. "Beth, are you sure?"

Gripping the front of his shirt, she nodded. "Yes, Daryl, I'm sure. I'm a hundred percent sure that I want you."

"All right then," he conceded. Bending down, he scooped Beth into his arms. He carried her into the house. He had noticed earlier there was a shoddy bed in a small adjoining room. As he dumped her on the bed, he looked around. "It ain't no Hyatt."

Beth giggled, looking up at him. "It doesn't matter." Reaching up, she took his head and tugged him onto the bed. He landed awkwardly on top of her and tried to adjust himself so he wouldn't crush her.

She smiled at him, touching his face gently before kissing him once more. His fingers slid into her hair as he kissed her back.

Beth began to undo his shirt as they kissed, eager to get him out of his clothes. Daryl started to pull at her clothes as well. Together, they removed one another's clothing between kisses as their hands wandered, exploring each other's bodies. Beth felt desire rush through her as his bare skin touched hers.

Pulling away for a moment, her gaze drifted over his body. She could see small scars here and there, scattered across his muscular body.

"What?" she whispered, reaching out to gently trace one of the silvery lines.

Daryl looked away, staring into the darkness. Beth waited, knowing he would answer in his own time, if he would even answer at all. Eventually, he spoke. "I didn't have a happy childhood, Beth," he said quietly.

Beth frowned. Reaching out, she took his hand and pressed a kiss to it.

"Don't apologize," Daryl gruffly said. "I don't need your damn pity."

"I wasn't going to give it," Beth snapped. "Jeez."

Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her back down so they lay against each other on the bed. Daryl claimed her lips in a kiss as his hands roamed her body. She trembled as his hand lightly cupped her breast.

"Beth," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Mmmm?" she responded, still feeling lightheaded from their kiss.

"You're beautiful."

She smiled, her cheeks turning pink. "Thank you, Daryl."

Daryl kissed her. Gently, he moved his lips to her neck. He kissed her way downward, making sure to ease the tenseness in her body. She relaxed fully under his touch, tilting her head away to give him better access to her neck. As he nipped the sensitive skin, Beth let out a small moan. She tangled her fingers into his long, matted hair, holding him close to her.

He began to move lower. He kissed her collarbone, silently wishing the bones weren't protruding so obviously. He had to remember to hunt for them later.

"Daryl," she breathed, her voice heavy with desire.

His breath felt hot on her breasts. She licked her lips in desire. As his mouth closed around one of her nipples, Beth let out a small squeal of delight. His other hand came up and gently teased the other nipple. "Daryl," she moaned.

Encouraged by her moan, Daryl slid his hand downwards between her legs. He gently teased her, pleased to find she was already wet with need. Sucking hard on her nipple, he slipped a finger inside of her. Beth arched back, cursing softly.

She was tight. Tighter than anything Daryl had ever felt in his life. His cock grew hard at the thought of being inside her tightness. _Focus, Daryl. _ He wanted to get her off first before he took her. He had never been with a virgin before so he'd have to be gentle with her. Beth was special and he wanted to make her _feel_ special.

Beth panted as Daryl worked his fingers in her. By the way he was making her moan and pant, she assumed her certainly knew what he was doing. Before long, she was thrashing beneath him as she cried out his name repeatedly. She was overcome with feelings of desire and happiness, everything else just faded away.

Everyone she wanted to forget slowly drifted from her mind. The only thing that mattered was him and what he was doing to her body. "Daryl." A moan. "Daryl." Another moan. "_Daryl_!" she cried out, an intense wave of pleasure washing over her. She had never experienced anything like this before; Beth felt like she was drowning in a sea of ultimate bliss.

Eventually, Daryl removed his fingers and placed a kiss to her lips. "You okay?" he asked after a moment.

Panting, Beth looked up at him. "Okay? That was amazing!" A slow smile made its way across her face. "We're not done yet, mister." She pulled him closer to her.

Daryl positioned himself between her legs.

Beth tried not to think about the largeness of his member. She wasn't that naïve; she knew he would fit inside of her. But still, he felt like iron against her leg and she trembled in nervousness.

"Be gentle," she whispered, almost ashamed of how weak her voice sounded.

Daryl looked at her. "I will," he promised quietly. Aligning himself at her entrance, he slowly pressed in.

Beth stilled beneath him, gripping the dirty sheets tightly as she tried to brace herself. It felt like a slight pinch, nothing too bad.

Daryl bent down, capturing her lips in a kiss as he pressed through her barrier. He swallowed her muffled cries, doing his best to distract her from the pain. Once inside her fully, he paused, allowing her body to adjust. He caressed her face, kissing the salty tears that had fallen from her eyes. After a few moments, he felt Beth move beneath him.

"I think… I think its okay now," she whispered, unable to look at him. She felt embarrassed that she was crying when she was the one who had asked for this.

Daryl remained silent, only nodding. Slowly, he withdrew from her and slid back in. Beth's hands gripped his back tightly; she was sure she was leaving marks.

Eventually, Beth began to make small sounds of pleasure. She thrust her hips upwards, trying to meet his strides. It was clumsy and awkward but neither of them cared. They both lost themselves to the feelings and sounds being created.

"Fuck," Daryl cursed as he moved, beats of sweat sliding off his face and onto her below him. "Not gonna last."

Beth could only cry out as she felt her walls shudder once more unexpectedly. "Daryl!" she tightened her grip on him, digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

The sound of his name tumbling from her lips and the feel of her walls shuddering around him caused Daryl to lose himself. "Fuck!" he shouted, withdrawing his member from her and coming all over the bed.

He collapsed, his dead weight almost crushing Beth.

"Daryl, move!" she commanded, giving him a light shove. He rolled over, draping his arm across her naked waist.

As they lay in the bed, catching their breath, Beth looked up and noticed Daryl's gaze was far away.

"What is it?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow to look at him.

"This place, it's just so much like my home. This nastiness." Daryl closed his eyes.

"Well, you got away from it," Beth whispered, wishing she could offer some sort of comfort to him.

"I didn't."

"You did," Beth countered.

"Maybe you should just remind me every so often," Daryl mumbled. He pressed a kiss to her lips.

"No," Beth said, pulling back. "You can't depend on anybody for anything, right?"

Daryl was silent.

"I'll be gone someday," Beth said, swallowing her fears.

"Stop."

"I will," she countered. She looked at him, love and adoration in her eyes. "You're gonna be the last man standing." He refused to meet her gaze. "You are," she said, her eyes growing wet once more.

He looked over her naked body before meeting her brown eyes. "You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon." She did her best not to cry.

"You're not happy after sex, huh?" he muttered.

"Yeah, I'm happy," Beth said. "I'm just not blind." She inhaled deeply. "You got to stay who you are, not who you were." She took his hand and pressed a kiss to it. "Places like this," she motioned to the room, "you have to put it away."

"What if you can't?" he said, looking away from her.

"You have too," Beth said firmly. "Or it kills you."

Daryl didn't respond. Instead, he looked to her. "We should get some rest."

Beth shook her head, sitting upright. The blankets fell away, revealing her creamy breasts. "We should burn it down." She smiled madly at him, a laugh escaping her lips.

Daryl stood. "We'll use the booze." He started to pull on his clothes.

She grinned, hoping off the bed. She quickly got dressed as well, eager to burn the place away.

Together, they splashed the moonshine all over the house. The two of them laughed as they did it. Once they finished, they moved to the front of the house.

"You wanna?" Daryl asked, holding the match out to her.

"Hell yeah," Beth replied, taking the match. She lit the match before lighting the stack of money on fire. With a grin, Daryl tossed the money onto the porch.

They watched as the house went up in flames. Walking a few steps away, Beth reached out and took Daryl's hand. Together, they stuck up their middle fingers, watching as it burned.

"You know, Beth Greene," Daryl began, looking at her. "I may be the last man standing but you'll be the last woman standing."

She grinned at him, knowing he was promising to keep her safe. "Together," she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

He returned the squeeze with one of his own. "Together."


End file.
